For The Very First Time
by Glitchek
Summary: Ludwig frets over what to do for Valentines so Alfred comes up with a solution. [GerAme human au] {also just pretend that it takes like 4 hours to fly to germany from america ok}


For Anon :]

* * *

Valentines day was coming up. The day was pretty much known all over the world and was held as a day that people would give their loved ones things they wanted, things that were covered in hearts and sweet things.  
It was without saying that Ludwig wasn't the smartest when it came to Valentines day.

He had been in a relationship with an American named Alfred for a bit over a year and he had gone though Alfred's birthday and then Christmas and it all went well! Ludwig had sent him German chocolates for his birthday, along with a card and a soft toy bear (it seemed cliche at the time but Alfred had told him in a Skype call one night that he secretly loved it). He had given him a card, a photo, some German money and a small statue to put in his bedroom for Christmas, since he couldn't send much else, but Alfred still said he loved it all and couldn't wait for Valentines.

But that was just the problem. He had _no idea_ what to do for Valentines.

* * *

The day was getting closer and closer, Ludwig fretting over what he was to do when the day finally came. He talked to his brother about it but all the man would ever say was "Don't worry too much about it, bro, it will all go great! Just you wait!"

Ludwig had a feeling deep in his chest that his brother was hiding something from him every time he asked him for advice but he couldn't bring himself to ask. He knew that Gilbert talked to Alfred himself but Ludwig was always shoo'ed out the room so they could talk before he could say anything.  
He would never doubt Alfred but after one night of drinking he felt the fear that Alfred might want to break up with him and that was why he was being so secretive- But no! No, that couldn't have been it because Alfred was Alfred, the sweetest and most kindest man Ludwig had ever met in his short life, so he could not doubt him.

Time begun flying by, Alfred only Skyping with Ludwig ever-so-often, further pushing him to think that his brother and Alfred were hiding something from him but the thought of Alfred doing so made him sick to his stomach with worry, so he attempted to push those feelings far, far away, no matter how hard it was.

Alfred had rung him suddenly one night, startling Ludwig for a moment, thinking that maybe this was it, maybe Alfred was calling to break them up- and it was the night before Valentines, too! Calming himself, he coughed into his fist and clicked the green call button, Alfred's face coming up with Ludwig's sitting beside it in its own box.

"Hello, Alfred!"  
"Hey, Luddy!" Alfred replied with a happy smile on his face. "How's your day been?"

Alfred usually asked this, due to Ludwig being six hours ahead of Alfred, Alfred always wanted to know how his morning had gone while he was getting ready for bed. This time, though, Alfred wasn't in his room. He was somewhere outside, tree's behind him and the dark sky above.

"Its been okay.. Alfred, where are you? Are you okay?" A tone of worry carried heavily through his voice, causing Alfred to make a confused face and cock his head to the side (much like a puppy but Ludwig wouldn't tell him that).

"What- Yeah! Yeah, im okay! I've just got a little surprise for you, is all!" The American winked, the smile still plastered on his face, which just made Ludwig all the more confused. A surprise? Shit, Ludwig hadn't even gotten him a present yet, just a card, and Alfred had already set up a surprise for him?  
He felt guilt spread throughout him, obviously showing on his face after a few quiet seconds of not replying to his boyfriend on the other side of the call.

"Are _you_ okay?" The American's voice came through his speakers, Ludwig looking back up at his screen, shaking his head lightly and replying.

"Im fine, don't worry. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

All he got back was silence. It filled the air like thick fog, covering his eyes as he tried to figure out what that look was on Alfred's face. Something was wrong, he knew there was, there just had to be!  
The fog was cut as Alfred spoke again.

"Okay- I just- I just need you to trust me on this. In four hours, i need you to drive to your closest airport. I cant pronounce the name, but just go there, okay?"

That was the end of the call. Maybe Alfred had accidentally clicked the 'End call' button but that didn't still the fear in his chest that something was wrong. Despite his worry and the sick feeling in his stomach, he did what Alfred asked of him and waited.  
After some time had gone by, he noticed that it was now early in the morning, almost four and still dark out with the slightest hint of sun, but time just went so slowly, Ludwig only thinking about the fact that he was going to drive out to an airport but he didn't wonder _why_.

Once three and a half hours had gone by, he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys, locking his front door and settling himself down in his car. The drive there was just as long, it was nearly ten minutes before the four hours were to be up before he had finally made it to the airport. With his car parked outside, he made his way inside, thanking that there was warm air that blasted at him as he walked inside.

Ten minutes went by and there was still no sign of.. _Anything._ There was no one with any hint of anything saying that they were there for Ludwig or that they had something for him. The cup of coffee he had gotten not five minutes earlier had started to go cold as he waited and waited, looking down at the patterned floor with his phone in his hand.

Suddenly his phone started to vibrate, telling him he had a text. Quickly unlocking it and opening his messages, all he saw was a message from Alfred:

 _look up  
_  
So he did. Slowly looking up, as if he were scared of what would happen if he were to, he looked up and saw what he had been waiting to see for a year.

Standing there in that leather jacket he had seen so often in photos and a suitcase in his hand, was Alfred.  
The look on his face was meek almost, as if he wasn't so sure how Ludwig would react. Ludwig had to remind himself to breathe as the breath had been taken the moment he had saw him- the moment he had saw his boyfriend standing before him for the very first time.

Rushing over to him and sweeping him up off his feet, Alfred squealing in delight with the largest smile on his face, Ludwig smiled for what felt like the first time in forever.

Here he was. For Valentines, for Ludwig, and for the very first time.


End file.
